My 100 Percent Perfect Princess
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Some suspected that it was fate that brought the two together, others merely thought of it as coincidence. The modern day Cinderella's story. Of how an orphan girl saved none other than the Crown Prince Uchiha Sasuke from being mugged down an alley. Sasuke never believed in such a thing as love-at-first-sight until he was saved by a girl with a flying kick. Will this love survive?
1. The Flying Kick of Love

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone, now before we begin, let me start by saying that there will be three genderbending characters in this story. Two of them being Fem! Naruto and Fem! Iruka. Now before some of you lose disinterest, the reason why I decided to genderbend Iruka is for this type of story, Naruko will need a strong motherly figure since her real mother is dead. I know some might say why I couldn't pick someone else who is female? Well, I feel that out all the cast of characters, Naruto has the most parental bond with Iruka with the exception of Jiraiya. As I believe if Naruto was a female instead, so would Iruka, as a girl like that would need a female role model and guidance in order for her to understand certain things and grow. So I kinda had a reason to genderbend Iruka other than the idea been playing around a lot in my head. Now for that third person, I cannot reveal at the moment, so until then, I can not explain why I did so.

( **Late Update:** Make that four genderbends and again that will be explained at a later point in the story. Also, I've deleted This Is Our World Through Our Eyes as it just wasn't its time yet. Even though I did a poll to see which story idea the readers would have love to see become a story and the votes were mostly tied, I felt more drawn to this story. Seeing how this one has a lighter happy ending compared to Two Moons, The Sun, and a Cherry Blossom. Again this story was inspired from the manhwa a 100% Perfect Girl and Princess Hour!)

 **Beta by:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Flying Kick of Love**

Blue eyes stared up at the open azure canvas that was the sky, fluffy white clouds drifting south, a flock of birds flying in the same direction. Shielding her eyes when the sunlight almost blinded her, she faced down at the half eaten onigiri in her hand and couldn't help the sudden premonition that something was going to occur today. Whether it was good or bad was unknown to her as she finished feeding on the last bites of her onigiri before heading to class.

Despite the premonition, Naruko's day went on as any other day with her barely paying attention in class and sometimes even sleeping through them. There was only ever one class that the teen truly enjoyed and stay awake in, and that was Home Economics. Despite what most would judge based on her tomboy personality, she had a talent for cooking, particularly baking. Now Naruko didn't have a huge sweet tooth, but it was something about sweets that always seemed to make people happy. The joy and happiness that lit up the expressions of those who ate the sweets that she herself made filled her with a strong sense of pride, joy, and accomplishment.

Once class was over, Naruko went on to her Home Economics class, pulling out a hot pan from the oven and onto the top of the counter. She began placing a bowl of sliced strawberries on the counter along with a piping bag filled with chocolate whipped cream. Once all were set on the counter, she set about making the strawberry chocolate omelets. The blonde piped in the chocolate whipped cream in the omelette before adding the slices of ripe strawberries on top, repeating this step once more, before moving on to make the others. It was when she was dusting them down with powdered sugar that she caught some of the girls gossiping in class.

"What about the crown prince?" a girl taking a piping bag asked the one who was whisking cake ingredients in a large green bowl.

"Last night on TV, I saw the crown prince of Konohagakure doing an interview."

"Okay. And...?"

"And? What if he one day decides to visit here? What if we by chance run into him? Oh, I can just picture it now..." said the girl in a star-struck voice, off in her own little fantasy.

"Oh, let me guess. You think if you run into each other, some cliché Cinderella story where he catches a case of love-at-first-sight and whisks you off will occur? Yeah, right." Her friend began pouring the batter into a circular shaped pan while the other was decorating a batch of sugar cookies.

"Hey, a girl can dream! I mean, have you seen the pictures of him? He's utterly drop dead gorgeous~! The finest teen on the planet, proven by how he was voted three years in a row to be on the cover of _Teen Vogue_ as the world top hottest teen. I would die to have that guy's babies!" her friend exclaimed excitedly, wearing a perverted smile on her face.

"Slow down, you might turn into one of his crazy stalkers. I'm not bailing you out of jail." The two began joking around, laughing when the other told a funny gag. Peering over at the two, Naruko felt a minor twinge of envy. She never experienced friendship quite like the one those two girls shared. Sure, she got along with most people, but she could never constitute a strong type of friendship with them. Whenever she tried, they would either have different interests and views, or found her too annoying to stay around for long.

Though Naruko may have felt jealous, she would rather have real friends than rather change herself. She wanted other to accept her for being her. Looking down at her desserts, Naruko decided right then and there to take some home and give them to Iruka. About an hour later, school was let out and Naruko was ready to make her way home. Listening to the music that was downloaded on her phone, she hopped onto the bus and after thirty minutes. After getting off and began taking a shortcut home, a commotion of loud noise caught her attention.

Taking out the orange earbuds from her ears to attain better hearing, she curiously began following where the disturbance was coming from, finding out that the noise came from a pair of guys down an alley not too far from where she stood. "This guy seems to be pretty rich. Take all his cash and his credit cards as well." instructed a male voice. Peering down the alley, Naruko saw two guys mugging another albeit more defenseless guy. Unconsciously clenching her fist at such an injustice sight, she sprinted forward.

…

Onyx eyes, despite the agonizing pain, glared at the weak fools who were proceeding through his wallet, about to pull out a credit card when something unexpected and out of the ordinary happens. He never saw it coming and neither did the two muggers who were knocked off their feet by a single flying kick.

"Oi, you idiots, just what the hell do you think you're doing! Mugging a guy in broad daylight! Don't you two fools know that there's a police station not that far from here?" Hearing the word 'police,' the two flinch. "Perhaps I should just call them over!" the blonde shouted on purpose. In an instant, the delinquents drop both the credit card and the wallet and flee from the alleyway. "Stupid jerks. Hey! Are you okay?"

"Oh my god! You're badly injured. I s-s-should call an ambulance or get you to the hospital or something?!" He barely noticed a word that came out of the girl lips, too busy being lost in those mesmerizing sapphire eyes of hers. The loud thumping in his chest filled his eardrums. His mouth felt dry, like he had been stranded in a desert for weeks. When he noticed her panicked gaze was directed towards his wounds and had a sharp sense of what thoughts were plaguing her mind, he quickly seized hold of her wrist.

"Do not call for a hospital. Just take me somewhere to reside." he ordered in a cold and stern voice.

Naruko looked uncertain, eyeing the deep gash in his left shoulder and the blood seeping through the right side of his shirt, mentally debating if she should go against his orders or do as he articulated. Staring deeply into those deep onyx eyes, Naruko saw how strongly they pleaded for her to only do as he instructed. Reluctantly, the blonde helped the foreign man from off the ground and up on his feet.

"My apartment is not that far away. I'll take you there myself." She told him, unaware of how he softly blushed a light pink when she wrapped an arm around his waistline. He felt his reactions were ridiculous, seeing how he just met the girl, yet for some reason, he couldn't make his heart calm down or his eyes to stray away from her. Inside, he could do nothing except scoff at the irony of the situation from a few hours ago.

 **Xxxxx Six Hours Earlier xxxxX**

"Mind telling me what you're reading, dear prince?" The handsome raven-haired teen glanced at his personal royal bodyguard. His whose nose was buried in one of those porn books that he loved so much.

"It's one of those sappy, drama, romance stories that Ino is forcing me to interpret."

"Hmm, and how is the book? Good? Bad?" The man dressed in a fine and high-quality suit with a head of spiky silver hair merely turned the page of his own book, not sounding all that curious despite the question.

"Lame and cliché. A commoner girl and a prince have a case of love-at-first-sight. Only to find out that the love they thought they shared for one another is not like those that people read in fairy tales. Idiots. Now they have to work through a bunch of troubles and problems when the resolution to their relationship is simple and obvious." Sasuke slammed the book shut.

"And please tell me that answer, dear prince."

"Break up." Hearing this, his bodyguard removed his eyes from his book and onto the teen sitting across from him.

"By breaking up and going on with their own lives, will there ever be any type of peace between the two." the raven haired teen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Only somebody who hasn't experienced real true love can say such a thing." commented the man. The teenager turned his attention towards his bodyguard.

"I just ended a three-year relationship not that long ago for your information." Sighing, his bodyguard decided to place his book down for a while.

"Sasuke, you may have felt some type of _fondness_ for your last girlfriend, but you did not _love_ her." He told him at point blank, looking directly at the raven who wore a scowl on his face.

"Then you're saying such a thing as love-at-first-sight truly exists? Please, Kakashi, you can't be serious. It's complete and utter nonsense." Sasuke said as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"That's not what I'm saying, though. For some people, such a silly thing as love-at-first-sight truly does exist. One cannot really know the power of love until they experience it for themselves. Who knows, you just might run across yours on this trip. Though allow me to warn you, love is something potent. It will leave you speechless and unable to behave like your former self, which for you would be a good thing as you have a terrible personality." Kakashi innocently returned back to his book, brushing off the seething glare the prince was giving him.

"So I have a bad personality, huh? Well, since I have such a horrible character, please, don't feel bad about me throwing you off this jet."

"Sorry, prince, I cannot allow you to do that. Otherwise, who will protect you? Besides, the ladies will be heartbroken if they are unable to see this handsome face of mine anymore."

"Kakashi, you do realize you cover half your face with a mask, right?" Sasuke pointed out the obvious, talking about the black mask that covered the lower half of the man face.

"And that's the mystery which draws the women towards me. My young prince, you still have heaps to learn when it comes to women. Oh, I believe we're about to land." Right on cue, the private jet began to land. And so, about twenty bodyguards along with two others exited the private jet.

"I just informed the hotel that we arrived and will be transporting our luggage there first. I will drive us to the hotel so we can get settled in before you decide to do some sightseeing. And maybe even run across a few cute girls..." Kakashi suggested, only to be shot down with a glare.

"Kakashi, I don't have time to be playing with pathetic girls who are just after me for my wealth and looks," Sasuke said before getting into the car. Kakashi got into the driving hindquarters.

"Don't worry, my prince, one day you'll surely meet your hundred percent, perfect princess. You'll know when the proper time comes. Just be a little patient." said the silver-haired man, not that Sasuke was paying him any mind, working over next week's busy schedule.

It wasn't long until they ran into trouble. After leaving from the secured private airport, an assassination attempt occurred before they could reach the hotel. It was strategic enough to somehow separate the two from the rest of the bodyguards, who had up until now been driving in separate and different cars, secretly following them, as Sasuke wanted his arrival to be secret and out of the media and press. The two were left to defend themselves. After the tires of the car were shot, Kakashi instructed Sasuke to leave before any harm could come his way. Of course, the prince declined to leave one of his men behind.

"Our country needs you more than they need me. Now move it! Get somewhere safe while I attempt to get in touch with backup. Once everything here is clear, we will come and find you. Go!" Doing as Kakashi instructed, Sasuke left, but not before having two of the assassins follow after him. He was able to disarm and defeat both the man and the woman, but not before a knife, cut a deep slash in his left shoulder and a bullet from a gun graze his side.

Nonetheless, despite the agonizing pain, Sasuke kept moving forward, and before he knew it, was somewhere he did not recognize. Unable to defend himself against two weak muggers, who had removed his wallet and were about to take everything he had inside if not for a flying kick.

Sasuke never found himself so speechless before as he stared the instant those sapphire eyes made direct contact with onyx. Her voice conveyed a certain warmth and genuine concern for his well-being when he suddenly heard her gasp.

 **Xxxxx Back to Present xxxxX**

Naruko somehow managed to haul the guy into the small apartment she lived in with her adoptive mother, who wouldn't be home for a few hours. She was thankful she paid attention in those first aid classes that she found herself unable to sleep through. Never did she believe such skill would come in handy, until today that is. She glanced towards the guy, or should she say teenager, who seemed to be about her age.

The teen was tall, reaching close to six feet, with smooth porcelain skin and raven hair that hung down the sides of his face while strangely sticking up in the back. Naruko could see no other person accept this guy rocking such a ridiculous hairstyle. Wearing the black muscle shirt that was underneath the shirt he was wearing before, the blonde got a look at the lean toned muscles of his long arms. The shirt was basically glued to his skin, highlighting the sculptured set of abs that was his abdominal as if they were carved there in stone.

From Naruko's perspective, he possessed more of a _'pretty-boy'_ face, the ones that you would see in those popular boy-band idols, yet there was a trace of maturity and handsomeness in that face as well. Though what really captured her attention the most, other than his good-looks, were his eyes. They were dark, almost like the night skies, hiding thousands of mysteries yet... There was a potent sense of loneliness too. They were eyes that she once carried before meeting her adoptive mother.

"No offense, but I'm surprised you know first aid." Naruto caught herself from staring intensively at the teenager who just spoke and moved her eyes onto the bloody shirt on her floor and picked it up. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes watching her every move.

"And may I ask why you are so surprised?" Blue eyes rested on the injured and bandaged teen in the comfort of her room, hands on the doorknob, getting ready to put the shirt in the washer.

"You don't come off as the type." She heard him and felt a bad feeling in her gut about what this conversation was hinting at, but decided to ask her next question anyway.

"What type do I come off as?"

Before Sasuke could stop himself, his mouth opened on its own. "An idiot." He regretted those words immediately when he saw the livid expression the blonde was wearing on her face.

"So I saved a jackass. Nice." The sarcastic and angry tone of her articulation was not missed. "Well, since I'm such idiot, don't think I'll fix up those wounds of yours if they start acting up. Tch, I can't believe this!" She slammed the door on her way out, stomping down the hall. Sasuke sighed, running his long fingers through the soft tresses of his ebony hair.

"Maybe Kakashi's right... Maybe I do have a terrible personality." Sasuke placed a hand over his heart. His heartbeat pounded fast whenever he was in that girl's presence, who he did not know the name of. It felt strange, as if he was bewitched and put under a charm. "Still... Never thought I'd come across a girl who would save me like that. The world is definitely one strange place." Sasuke smirked as the image of her soaring across his line of view replayed in his mind.

…

Meanwhile, Naruko was starting the washing machine when her thoughts replayed the scene that just took place in her room. Feeling anger surface, she wanted to do nothing more than march back in there and plant her fist in that jerk's face. "Now that makes me want to smile." Naruko smiled sadistically before remembering the values of helping others in need that she had learn from her adoptive mother, no matter how much of a jerk that person may be.

Making her way in the kitchen, she was startled to see the jerk, expecting him to stay in her room. His elbows were prompt on the table, hands folded. He senses her standing in the kitchen and had a conflicted expression on his face, as if he was befuddled on what to say, unable to meet her gaze. "About what I said earlier...I...I didn't mean it. It just kind of slipped out. I know you probably think of me as a jerk for what I said, so...my bad."

There was a soft laugh that, like the sound of chimes, sweet as a melody, filled the room. It was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had heard and when he turned to gaze at her, everything in the world stood still except that warm smile that broke out on her face. Again, he could hear the drumming of his own heartbeat, heat surfacing in his cheeks, feeling a strong desire that he had never felt before.

"Not only are you a jackass, but you're also one who does not know how to apologize. Cute. So..." Naruko decided to let bygones be bygones, unaware of the wave of new emotions Sasuke was experiencing and took a seat across from him. "Can I have your name, sir I'm-jackass-but-also-don't-know-how-to-apologize?"

"Sasuke. What about you? What is your name?" Even though Sasuke managed to remain a cool front on the outside, on the inside, he desperately craved to learn the name of the girl who was the cause of this strong emotion that he could not identify. Why did she seem to appear so beautiful in his eyes, despite only meeting her only a couple of minutes ago? Throughout Sasuke's lifetime, and due to his social standing, has encountered over thousands of beautiful and downright gorgeous women that could pass for goddesses who fought and sought out his attention, yet this girl...this girl with hair that appeared almost golden in the sunlight, with eyes the deepest and the brightest shade of blue that they instantly reminded him of sapphires. He should have been put out by the weird whiskers marking on each cheek, but he instead thought of them as cute. While he was tall, she was short, reaching barely passed five feet, but he couldn't really call her petite, somewhere in between.

Sasuke felt a sudden source of heat travel down south as he openly ogled her body in the open. He tore his eyes away and concentrated on the two long ponytails that rested on each side of girl's head. ' _Her hair looks so soft and shiny. Does it feel like silk? Would she allow me to extend my fingers through it? I wonder how it smells.'_ These were the types of thoughts running through Sasuke's head before he paid attention enough to listen for the girl's name.

"I'm the Great and Aspiring Cooking Genius that can whop any person's ass in the kitchen, Uzumaki Naruko~!" The girl held up a peace sign, wearing a cheesy grin on her face. Sasuke felt like slapping himself in the face. Why? Because this girl did not fit his ideal type. He wanted an intelligent woman with grace, high social standing, and class, not this loud mouth girl, but nonetheless...

' _Dammit, why did I think_ _ **that**_ _was cute?!'_ Sasuke mentally exclaimed, internally and repeatedly banging his head against an imaginary wall, wanting to get rid of such thoughts.

"So, Sasuke, want to tell me how you ended up running into some bad thugs? Man, you gotta be careful. Those guys are all over the place nowadays." Naruko advised, removing herself from her seat for a few short minutes, returning with the chocolate strawberry omelettes she had prepared earlier in Home Economics. "I prepared these in class early, do you want some? Just don't eat them all. I have to make sure to keep some for Iruka." Despite how tempting and tasty the appearance of the desert held, Sasuke, unfortunately, was not a man who favored anything sweet.

"I don't do sweets." Sasuke informed her.

"Hmm, is that so? More for me and Iruka then…So you never replied to my question or is it something you wish to not talk about?" Naruko took a bite from the dessert, studying the uncertain and conflicted emotions that flashed in the Sasuke eyes before they were masked with coldness.

"It's none of your concern, so don't worry about it." Sasuke knew his reply might have come out a bit harshly, but he didn't need some stranger involved in his business or finding out his true identity.

Naruko just continued eating, seeing how it was obvious he was keeping something a secret, only she wasn't gonna pry in someone else's business. Whatever it was, he didn't want her finding out. ' _It must be some serious stuff.'_ Naruko was unaware of the chocolate whipped cream that had smeared on her cheek, but Sasuke surely did. He didn't know what possessed his arm to stretch across the table, using his thumb to swipe the smudge of chocolate cream and bringing to his lips. Leisurely, his tongue licked the cream from his thumb.

"Too sweet." he muttered huskily. Naruko's entire face flushed a deep shade of red, though that wasn't what snapped her out of her stupor.

"Uzumaki Naruko, mind telling me why we have a bandaged up guest in our home?" Both teens turned their eyes to the source of the new voice in the room and found a woman in her late twenties standing at the entrance of the kitchen, patiently waiting for an answer from the blonde.

"Hey, Iruka, you're home!" Naruko greeted with a bright grin, before realizing she had no idea how was she going to explain her encounter with Sasuke, her adoptive mother who hated her use of violence or exposing to danger. "Well... You see..."

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

Please leave a review, or follow, or favorite if you can!


	2. The Frying Pan of Love

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm back people~! And I must say I always had this headcanon in my head that as girl Naruto would remain the shortest. I don't know why but I can see it happening and that pissing her off. I also notice of some people, not any here, but some really dislike female Naruto being named Naruko. Why? In an alternate timeline, she would not be named Naruto. She is a girl, so to keep as close to Naruto, Naruko is a great replacement as it unisex name. I have seen this name used on both a boy character and a girl character. So people stop tripping over ONE letter being changed. It ain't that serious. Cause at the end of the day, despite the minor changes to the character cause 'He' is a 'She'. Parts of their personality  will be altered, but they will always remain to have the same soul. Fighting for their friends, a knucklehead, loud and competitive, yet the kindest person a friend or family could have.

( **Late Update:** So after two years since the pairing of NaruHina  & SasuSaku I finally cried-I know it hit me late, even though I knew they would have never ended together and are more like brothers. The little yaoi girl in me (This being my first yaoi ship) was still in despair as I had wanted **NO** ships. Since none really made sense to me other than ShikaTema and I did not want any heartbroken fans to become sad if their ship did not happen. Now don't get me wrong, I like Hinata and sorta had a feeling the author was gonna ship these two together (even though at times it looked more like NaruSaku). I have a love/hate relationship with Sakura-It's complicated. But instead of letting hate and despair consume me everytime I see NaruHina & SasuSaku pics with them as a couple or a family, I said I will not let this hate consume me and will accept the truth. Yes, they are canon. Okay. Will I start shipping them- **HELL NO**! Cause NaruHina had deserved better development and-Don't even get me started on that second pair which many people thought for the longest of the time these four words: **THIS . SHIP . HAS . DIED** (Drops mic, put on shades like a badass and began the story)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Frying Pan of Love**

"Hmm, I see...So that's what happened." Naruko did not like how calm and quiet her adoptive mother was acting, sitting at the head of the small table, drinking some tea that Naruko had brewed before admitting everything that had occurred when she encountered Sasuke in the alleyway. Sasuke said nothing, staring at the plain appearance the woman who bore a light brown skin tone, brownish eyes, with dark long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail had. Noticing there was a thin scar across the bridge of her nose.

Looking between the two, Sasuke wondered what the relationship between them was. Judging by how nervous and scared Naruko was acting, it was like a child who was about to get lectured by their parents, but... _'I highly doubt they are blood relatives.'_ Sasuke said nothing but continued to observe.

"Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko flinched at the usage of her full name and the firm tone that was used. "What I have told you about the use of violence and endangering yourself? Seriously, one of these days you're gonna find yourself in deep trouble where violence will not be able to get you out of it." The woman softly chastised the teen.

"So what was I supposed to do? Just let those two bastards rob him?"

The woman sighed, massaging her temples with her hands. "I understand you hold a strong sense of justice. It's just...it really worries me when you just go out and do things like that. I mean what if you get hurt? How do you think I'll feel? Yet just last week with those thugs and now this-" The woman felt two tan hands touch her own.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I know I'm not the best daughter-"

"Naruko!" If Sasuke was caught off guard by that statement, he masked it with a look of indifference, smart enough to put the obvious clues together for himself.

"I'll try to lessen that worry. I'm really sorry." Naruko sincerely apologized while holding the woman hands, who smiled gratefully at the earnestness in her adopted daughter's voice. Witnessing such a heartfelt scene, Sasuke felt like he was trespassing on something private, politely turning his head the other way to give them some type of privacy.

"It's okay, but try to be more careful from now on. Besides, who is this person?" Iruka took a glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Telling the honest truth, I don't know anything about the guy, other than his name is Sasuke." The woman could sense Naruko wanted to say more but kept her mouth shut for now.

"Does he have a place to stay tonight?" Iruka asked. Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't a clue. Oi, jerk, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Naruko leaned back into her chair, making it stand on two legs.

"Naruko, that is not a polite way to address a guest." The woman lightly reprimanded the teen. Sasuke returned his attention back on the blonde sitting across from him. It hit him that until Kakashi got in touch with him, he had nowhere to stay for the night.

"Judging by your silence, I'll take as a no. So what should we do, Iruka?" inquired Naruko.

"Since he has nowhere to go, and is obviously still healing from his injuries, he can remain here tonight." Sasuke whipped his head so fast that it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash, wide eyes on Iruka, caught off guard by her amazingly nice gesture. Naruko folded her hands behind her head and grinned.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that, but if that jerk is staying, I'm so not giving up my room for him! He's sleeping on the couch!"

"That's totally fine with me, dobe." Since Naruko wasn't going to address him by name, neither was Sasuke.

"What did you just call me, douchebag?!" Naruko once again felt her temper rising and that aggravating smirk was not helping the issue.

"Not only are your brain cells low, but your hearing just as bad." Sasuke didn't know why he thought of the blonde in front of him as _'hot'_ when he spotted the riled emotion of anger clouding her eyes.

"Why I outta-" Naruko balled her hands into a fist.

"That is enough from you two. I've been dealing with junior high students all day. I don't have time to come home and listen to this. By the way, I brought takeout..." Iruka set a large plastic bag on the table. "It's a good thing I brought an extra bowl." Naruko sniffed the air around the bag and suddenly the anger from before was washed aside and replaced with a starry-eyed look of happiness.

"You brought home ramen! Yay!" There was chibi version of Naruko jumping around the kitchen like an excited child. Now if one were to look in Sasuke's direction, they would have believed that he was annoyed by the blonde attics, though deep inside...

 _'She's so freaking cute.'_ This time, the chibi Sasuke in his brain was thinking of hanging himself as he mentally face palmed. _'Just what on earth is happening to me?'_ He desperately reached out for an answer that would bring salvation to his troubles. It turned out that not only was she loud, but also had no table manners. She was slurping down those noodles loudly.

"Oi, jerk, why are you eating so slow? Are you not hungry or something?" Naruko asked before bringing the bowl to her lips to drink the broth. Once she was finished, she placed it back down on the table, a satisfied smile stretching across her face, patting her tummy.

"Now that was some good ramen. Maybe I should make some dessert?" Naruko missed the way Sasuke shook his head at the blonde, who just got through an extra-large bowl of ramen that even he couldn't finish.

"You sure do have one hell of apatite, dobe." Sasuke remarked, setting down his chopsticks, not able nor in the mood to eat anymore.

"So Sasuke-kun, how old are you? What grade are you in?" Iruka asked, still continuing to eat, but at a more reserved pace and with manners, unlike Naruko. Sasuke thought about the question before answering honestly.

"I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore," Sasuke replied. Iruka nodded her head. Both figures at the table then saw Naruko was away from her seat and was pulling out ingredients and utensils from the cabinet and refrigerators, placing them on the kitchen counter. _'She was serious when she said that.'_ Sasuke and Iruka thought.

"Well, as much I would love to stay up and chat some more, I have some papers to grade and some sleep to get. Try not to stay up too late, you two. Oh, that reminds me. Sasuke-kun, which school do you attend?" Sasuke almost choked on his sip of tea.

"I'm from overseas and came here for vacation." Sasuke somewhat told the truth, leaving out the major important bits.

"Wow, is that so." Saying nothing else, a tired Iruka made her way to her room, leaving Sasuke and Naruko alone in the kitchen. Getting up from his seat, Sasuke walked over and stood beside Naruko.

"Dope, just what are you making?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm making Strawberry Eclairs." Naruko replied calmly, turning the stove on medium before placing a pot on the hot surface, leaving the butter with the added water and milk to dissolve, using her spatula to mix and stir the ingredients together.

"Do you perchance have a hobby for baking?" Sasuke was surprised at himself for trying to start up a conversation with another individual. He was known as a person who kept to himself though it was mostly due to his poor communication skills and that he was a loner.

"Yes." Turning the oven off, Naruko removed the pot from off the stove and started shuffling some cake flour into the mixture. "There are a few things I excel and enjoy, besides sports, and that's cooking and baking. I hope that one day, the food I make will bring someone else happiness. As a matter of fact, I dream of one day opening up my own bakery!" Sasuke found himself charmed by the small optimistic smile Naruko made. Sasuke said nothing more, experiencing an odd sense of pleasure from merely watching the blonde move around the kitchen with ease, measuring each ingredient precisely before moving onto the next step.

"They should be ready soon. So, Sasuke, what's it like at your school?" Naruko asked while she waited on her eclairs to be done after popping them in the oven.

"Just like any other school. You go there to learn, turn in your homework, and pass your tests." Sasuke spoke of it as if it was a mere chore on a to do list.

"No, I mean, what are the students like? Are the teachers friendly or mean? Do you have any friends? Come on, tell me! I'm curious." Naruko propped one hand on her hip, staring up at the ravenette, who was at least a foot taller than her. "Man, you're tall. Are all the members of your family as tall as you?" Naruko inquired, trying to surpass his height by standing on her tiptoes, only coming in a few inches past his chest, not even reaching his shoulders.

Leaning his head down to face her, the left corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted upward. "No, you're just short." He flicked her forehead before drawing back, easily dodging a punch that was aimed at his arm.

"Jerk!"

"As for the other question, most of the men in my family are fairly tall. The students at my school are..." Sasuke's expression switched to one of annoyance, "Mostly annoying. The teachers are fair and strict, and the matter of if I have friends are none of your concern."

"You're no fun, ya know that?"

"Hn."

* * *

After preparing her Strawberry Eclair and placing them on a plate, saving a few for Iruka in case she might sustain a sweet tooth in the middle of night, like most nights. Naruko ordered Sasuke to follow her into the living room where they proceeded to watch one of her favorite movies, The Bond Between the Sun and the Moon. It was an action flick based on two male ninjas born and raised in the same village. One was born an orphan and shunned by his village, while the other was the lone savior of his clan, which was massacred overnight by his elder brother.

Honestly, Sasuke found the movie pretty boring, though he was intrigued by the character named Kuro, who severed ties with his friends to go after his brother for revenge, seeking power in order to accomplish his goal, only to discover an even darker secret about his family and for why they were massacred. It turned out that his brother was actually a good guy, but was ordered to massacre his entire clan, who were planning on rebelling against the village. Close to the end of the movie, he was basically a broken man. Left with so much anguish and hate, seeing how everything he thought was basically a lie and having chased away the only light that had existed in his life, but in the end, that light never left him and after the two friends fought for one last time, it made him see that besides all that he had lost, the light, his sun, and only best-friend in the world had and will always remain by his side.

By the end of the movie, the two lay beside one another, bleeding, beaten, and bruised, but wearing a smile on their faces as they held hands just like they once did when they were children. Soon, the credits began to roll on the screen with a melancholy soundtrack playing. When Sasuke heard Naruko sniffing, he looked over at the blonde.

"So beautiful." The girl had tears running down her cheeks and an empty box of Kleenex in her lap. If this was Ino, Sasuke would have bluntly called her out on how ridiculous she was reacting, but this was not Ino, nor could he find himself doing such a thing to this particular blonde. Instead of ridiculing her, he found himself wanting to comfort her instead, yet was clueless on how. Sasuke was never good when came to girls and their unsustainable and random emotions. This was not his area of expertise.

"Such a beautiful love story." Naruko said before blowing her nose.

Wait, what? Sasuke was left flabbergasted after hearing such a statement. _'Since when did this become a love story?'_ Sasuke found himself asking, looking at the rolling ending credits that were showing flashbacks of the characters when they were children and back to the puffy eyed blonde sitting next to him.

"Their friendship, their bond, and love for each other was such a beautiful thing. What a beautiful couple. This is why they are my OTP." Okay, Sasuke honestly had no clue what Naruko was talking about and it was starting to worry him a little.

"Dobe, what on earth are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, having just now noticed how close they were sitting next to each other. Their knees were practically touching.

"Teme, did you not pay attention to the movie!" Her eyebrows furrowed down in an angry v-shape, a frown on her face.

"I did, but I think we were watching two different movies since there was no romance." stated Sasuke. Naruko looked at him as if he was the one who had no idea what he was talking about…

"Wha-? Are you kidding me? They were so pining after each other! Did you miss the sexual tension between the two when they were fighting!" exclaimed Naruko.

"What sexual tension?" Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing from the dobe. Everything she was saying was non-existent. There was no romance, no sexual tension, and they were definitely not pining after each other.

"Men...You're all so clueless like you miss something that was so obvious. Their bond went from friendship to lovers. A love so strong that not even the universe could interfere with it. And how the cute blonde broke down when he finds out his hot dark haired boyfriend had left him for revenge breaks my heart every time. And when they finally restored their broken love, holding hands in the end...I think I'm tearing up again." Naruko sniffed and began dabbing her eyes with the tissue in her hands.

Sasuke said nothing, but gave the sniffing blonde a pointed stare and said. "You're delusional and an idiot."

"Go to hell, you heartless bastard! This is why you're sleeping on the couch!" Naruko threw a pillow that smacked him right in the face before stomping off to her room. After hearing Naruko's bedroom door slam, Sasuke thought back on what she said and felt a little peeved.

"That dobe wouldn't know good looks if it was staring at her." The thing that had Sasuke irritated was when Naruko had called the dark-haired character in the movie _'_ hot'. _'Tch, why do I feel so irritated over something so stupid?'_ Being the one for the majority of his life where others fought for his attention, Sasuke felt confused, not having experienced such a feeling since he was a child, and only had the title of prince instead of a crown prince.

…

After taking a shower and changing into an oversized orange t-shirt and some black tights, Naruko was in her room, listening to music and reading a few mangas before deciding to go to bed. Suddenly, her bedroom door was opened. Slamming her book closed, Naruko saw the glisten wet pale skin that belonged to a bare muscular and lean upper torso. The lower portion of his body was dressed in a pair of low riding black sweat pants that gave view to the perfectly lower v-shape of his lower torso. Blue eyes ripped itself away from the tantalizing sight, but her gaze was unconsciously drawn towards him when she sensed the figure began to climb into her bed.

"What the heck do you think you'r-? Aahh!" Naruko found herself promptly kicked out of her own bed, glaring at the smirking figure comfortably lying in the same spot she was a minute ago.

"Iruka, gave me some extra clothes after I got out of my shower, but I'm not sleeping on such an uncomfortable couch. So, since I am the guest, I take the bed. Night." After making the declaration, Sasuke lay his head down on the pillow.

"Oh, hell no! Get out of my bed! The couch is yours! This is my room!" Naruko yelled.

"Stop being so loud. Iruka is trying to get some sleep. The way I see it you have two choices: one, you take the couch, or two, we both share the bed. The choice is yours, though you can sleep on the floor if you want." Sasuke uncaringly shrugged his shoulders, before closing his eyes. Naruko was grinding her teeth so hard that if she had to go to the dentist, she would be making sure Sasuke came with her after she knocked all his teeth out of his mouth.

But even she knew how uncomfortable that couch could be to sleep on. She did not want to cause a problem that would wake up Iruka, who looked more tired than yesterday because of the piles of homework, tests, and summer homework that she had to come up with and assign to her class before summer break got here. With a reluctant sigh, Naruko walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside Sasuke.

"Try anything funny while I'm asleep and you can say goodbye to your crown jewels." With her threat said, Naruko reached up to the light switch that was beside the headboard of the bed and turned off the lights. Sasuke said nothing to Naruko's threat, too busy fighting the inner demons inside him. Sasuke didn't think Naruko would have gone with the second option, but she did. It was bad enough with what her eyes and smile were doing to him alone, but add the close proximity of their bodies and all rational thoughts were out the window. Strands of her long hair, braided into one long rope, tickled his nose. _'It smells like oranges...with a bit of lemon.'_

Sasuke was beginning to feel disappointed with himself, knowing he had better self-control. Pushing away such lewd thoughts that were trying to creep up on him, he turned his body away from Naruko, who was already asleep. _'Kakashi, you better hurry up and find me before I do something I will regret._ ' Sasuke closed his eyes, keeping all thoughts of the blonde sleeping peacefully across from him in check.

* * *

In the middle of the night, after the situation with the assassins was finally under control and clear, Kakashi took out his phone and began tracking Sasuke to his current location with the earring the younger wore on his left ear. Following the red dot that was beeping on the screen of his phone, Kakashi found himself standing in a neighborhood, wondering why Sasuke would be here of all places. Though he got even more confused when found himself standing before an apartment complex. After finding the right apartment, he began quietly and quickly unlocking the door with a pin that was in his pocket.

After hearing a soft click, the door was unlocked. Gently pushing open the door, Kakashi found himself standing in a living room with a kitchen on his left. Taking more cautious steps, he made a left where the kitchen still stood to his left and spotted a long narrowed hall. Kakashi was about to scope the place out when out of nowhere, a frying pan hit him square in the face, knocking him down onto the soft carpeted floor as the once dark kitchen was lit up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house, you criminal?!" an angry voice of a woman rage, who was dressed in a pair of short dark blue pajama shorts with cute little dolphins swimming on them. Moving on up to see a light blue tank top, the white haired male got a sneak peek of the woman's cleavage. Eyes staring at them a little longer, Kakashi noticed they were around moderate size, smooth and healthy light brown skin complexion, arms holding a frying pan in her hands. Gentle waves of long dark brown tresses ran down her shoulder blades and even further down her back. That's when he saw her eyes. They were a deep shade of brown that reminded him of chocolate, though at the moment, they were clouded with rage aimed at him.

 _'Damn. I think I just met my type.'_ Kakashi didn't hear the extra pounding of feet that appeared in the kitchen.

"Iruka, are you alright?" Blue eyes widen in shock when she saw a strange man who was lying on the floor. "Who the hell is this guy?!" Naruko exclaimed in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Kakashi." Sasuke muttered, staring down at the man while ignoring the look Naruko and Iruka were giving him.

Kakashi gave a lazy peace sign and greeted the three with a simple. "Yo."

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Please leave a review, or follow, or favorite if you can!


	3. Fate or Coincidence?

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Alright, so two weeks ago I went to the anime con that nearby where I lived and had a blast. I took lots of pictures and saw tons of cosplay characters. I also took a picture with Yugi, Bakura, and Marik. Lol~!

 **Beta By:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Fate or Coincidence?**

"Is this true, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked before giving a critical look at the wearing mask man sitting at the table winking at her when she looked in his direction. She narrowed her eyes at the man before pointing them at the teen sitting across from her. Sasuke honestly didn't know if he should agree with the ridiculous story Kakashi had just come up with on the spot. This was how the story went: Kakashi and he came here for vacation when an angry, obsessed ex-girlfriend from his past appeared and attempted to win him back. Even though Kakashi tried to turn her down easy, she left angry and had her yuzuka family go after him and his nephew. That was how they ended up isolated and how Sasuke got wounded.

"Yes...that's the truth." Even though the lie sounded utterly ridiculous, what other option did he have? He certainly was not about, to tell the truth, so he would simply go along with Kakashi's story, but if it got any more out of hand, he was stepping in.

"A jealous obsessed ex appears out of nowhere and sends her yakuza family after you two? Why should I believe any of this?" Sasuke knew Iruka was smart enough to not believe such an idiotic lie.

"Because, Miss," Kakashi reached forward and cupped Iruka small hands into his own, earning looks from all three at the table. "I would never lie to a beautiful lady such as yourself. I give my word to you." Sasuke knew that look in Kakashi's eyes. He had witnessed it before. It came out whenever one of those porn books he always read came out with a new volume. It was bluntly obvious that Kakashi was deeply interested in the woman whose hands were jerked away by her protective daughter. Naruko was glaring daggers at the masked man.

"Don't touch Iruka, you creepy weirdo! Why in the hell were you breaking inside our apartment? How the hell did you even know where we lived?" Naruko hit on some very important questions that Sasuke was curious to know how Kakashi was going to respond. Kakashi's friendly expression turned serious for a quick second as he alleged.

"The power of fate led me to him. You can say destiny was on my side."

 _'When the hell did Kakashi became a Hyuuga?'_ Sasuke only hung his head down and shake his head a little.

"Fate?" Iruka gave Kakashi an incredulous stare.

"Destiny?" Her reaction was copied by Naruko.

Kakashi nodded his head, sticking by with what he said.

Sasuke began thinking that maybe he needed a new bodyguard.

* * *

Iruka felt a little skeptical about allowing Kakashi to the stay the night, though Naruko loudly expressed her disapproval of allowing such a creepy bastard who broke into their apartment to spend the night until Sasuke stepped in and vouch for him. That was one of the only reasons Iruka allowed the man to stay the night and the fact that claimed to be Sasuke's uncle? Iruka was having a bit of a hard time believing that one. She could sense it in her gut that someone was lying to her, but she could also feel that they were not dangerous, which made her conflicted. A yawn escaped the tired junior high teacher before she shut off the light and drifting her eyes off to slumber. "I'll just reflect on it in the morning. I'm too tired to think about it right now."

…

When morning came, Iruka was about to depart when Kakashi stopped her. "A lovely maiden such as yourself should not be wandering off alone. Please, allow me to escort you to your destination." Kakashi politely offered. Iruka was stunned into silence, blinking her pretty brown eyes up at him. Naruko, about to head to school, glared openly at the silver haired man. Sasuke had to wonder just who on earth replaced the man he knew his entire childhood because this person was definitely not that man. Iruka had no comeback to say to the man, completely stifled. Naruko dashed over and yanked her hands from out of the hold.

"Iruka doesn't need a creep like you escorting her when she's got me! Let's go, Iruka!" Naruko grabbed the woman by her forearm and dragged her out the door before slamming it in Kakashi face.

"Very overprotective. Cute." Kakashi muttered before turning around and entering the living room, taking a place on the couch and picking up the remote to turn on the television.

"So you mind telling me what that was back there?" Sasuke took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Why I have no clue what you're talking about." The silver haired man began flipping through channels.

"You like her and you're making it obvious. The only way someone can miss it is if they are severely oblivious." When Kakashi didn't answer, Sasuke sighed and decided to switch to a different topic. "How did you find me, anyway?" Sasuke asked, secretly beginning to miss the loud blonde's presence.

"There is a GPS embedded in the earring you wear. By unlocking a secret password on my phone, it grants me access to track your whereabouts. Though I must say, I was really confused when I found you here of all places. Mind telling me what happened?" Neither looked at each other, their attention directed somewhere else. There was a bit of silence before Sasuke opened his mouth and began explaining all that occurred.

When he was finished, Kakashi said nothing, leaving the TV on a random station before picking up his orange book. "So you met an angel who saved your life. Kinda cliché in a sense. Though what's more surprising is that she didn't recognize you, the Crown Prince of the country of Konohagakure. Either someone doesn't watch much TV or just not that interested in the celebrities and gossip that appears in the news."

"I thought the same thing." replied Sasuke.

"She could be faking it," Kakashi suggested.

"No. She does not bear an honest clue of who I am despite my world-wide fame. Though there is something about her..." Sasuke began thinking about how odd his behavior whenever he was around the blonde. Kakashi said nothing, but his eyes said had wanted to hear more of what the teen had to say.

"I want to know what school she attends." Sasuke blurted out of nowhere, pointed his eyes over at his bodyguard.

"Why? Are you going to show up at her school? Sasuke, that sounds a little stalkerish. Besides, just because she didn't recognize you, doesn't mean that others will too." Kakashi advised, but the look in Sasuke's eyes conveyed how he didn't like what the older had to say.

"If you want to find her so bad, then you try to find her on your own."

"If you help me, I'll try to help you win over Iruka." Sasuke offered, which was something very unlikely of him. If Ino had heard him offering someone, especially Kakashi, his help, she would probably jump to the conclusion that he was being possessed by some demon.

"Sasuke, why on earth would I need your help? Besides, who says I'm interested in sweet Ruka-chan." Sasuke cringed at the use of the new nickname and how Kakashi almost said it like some lovesick schoolgirl with a crush. The man was completely unaware just how affected he was by this woman. Honestly thinking, Sasuke thought Kakashi could do better than Iruka.

Not to say that Iruka was ugly or anything, but just way too plain, especially for a man like Kakashi, who had the skills to charm any female secret agent without even trying. But for some strange reason, the man in question was deeply attracted to a plain old junior high school teacher. Sasuke could not make any sense from it.

"Do you think she's seeing someone?" Kakashi suddenly asked, looking up from his book.

"I highly doubt it. Though that would explain the extra spare of men's clothing she tends to have in the apartment." Sasuke took a glance at the clothes that both he and Kakashi were wearing.

"I must check into this." Kakashi's eyes gained a fierce seriousness to it. Sasuke rose up from the couch.

"And you called me stalkerish. At least get to know her a little bit more before you suddenly just jump the gun," Sasuke criticized.

"Sasuke, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...you're right for once."

"Go to hell."

* * *

Naruko was happy to be let out of school, seeing as now she was officially on summer break. Stretching her arms above her head, she noticed a bunch of people whispering and looking a bit frightened as they walked out the school gate, fastening their footsteps as they left. Walking closer to the gate, she saw what had their attention. Standing with his back against the wall was figure dressed in black sweat pants, a black hoodie pulled over his head and dark black sunglasses. _'This guy looks like a freaking sociopath.'_ Naruko thought when the man turned his attention towards her.

"Dope, what took you so long? I've been waiting here an hour." Naruko knew that grumpy voice anywhere and she hadn't even known the guy for long.

"What the hell are doing here, ya bastard?!" Naruko exclaimed, gaining a lot of looks from the other students. Sasuke noticed this and quickly took hold of her wrist before dragging her off before they made a scene in public, something he would rather avoid. Once they were in the clearing, he released her wrist and removed his sunglasses.

"Bastard, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Naruko asked once again. Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look.

"I looked up the area and found out there was only one high-school that had your school uniform," Sasuke answered, remembering when he had taken a glance at Naruko's clothes before she left for school.

"That sounds kinda creepy, but what are you even doing here?" Naruko folded her arms over her chest. The teen refused to look her direction, almost as if he was embarrassed about admitting the truth to her, how he felt alone without her presence at the apartment, or how he badly yearned to see her when she had only been away for just a couple of hours.

"I'm bored. So entertain me." To Naruko's ears, Sasuke sounded like a spoiled brat that was demanding attention, yet what made her accept his childish demands were his eyes. They were lonely. They were eyes she knew all too well.

"Okay, you got any place in mind want to try out?" Naruko asked, though an hour from now she would regret those words. It seemed Sasuke looked up all the most luxurious places in the area, which wasn't a great deal in a small town. They didn't meet Sasuke's high standards, much to his irritation, but he decided it was good enough for now. Their first stop was a male clothing store and Sasuke refused to get into any of those ugly pieces of clothing that Iruka had to spare any longer. He was grateful for her generosity, but Sasuke had high standards of what set of clothes and fabric were allowed to touch his body. He mainly blamed Ino for making him this way. The girl loved fashion and dressing people up for her own joy,

"Bastard, are sure you can afford this stuff? The price tags have more than three zeros!" She whispered over to him, though the teen ignored her and continued looking through a pair of shirts that caught his eye. By the time Sasuke was finished shopping and all his items were rung up, Naruko almost fainted at the full amount while Sasuke thought it was cheaper than he estimated. Calmly reaching into his pocket, Sasuke held out a sleek black and silver credit card and handed it over to the cashier.

Naruko was amazed when she saw the card went through and the items were paid for, watching the lady behind the register pack the clothes into bags before handing them over. They exited the shop. "Sasuke, by any chance, are you the son of some yakuza boss or something?"

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Sasuke inquired, though a part of him foresaw such a question coming from the blonde. "Where do you want to go?" He abruptly asked her.

"H-Huh?" Naruko was caught off guard by the question but didn't have much time to answer when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and hauled her off to some flashy women's clothing store and began buying her clothes that she didn't even ask for.

"Oi, what the heck are we doing here? I told you I don't want any of this stuff! Why are you even buying me clothes in the first place?"

"Girls don't like clothes?" was the innocent and straightforward question from Sasuke, though he wouldn't admit that deep inside he was trying to please and show off to the blonde by buying her high-end clothes that he could afford, something which he had done when he was seeing his ex-girlfriend of three years. It always seemed to please her whenever he brought her luxurious clothes, jewelry, and other similar things.

"I'm not like whatever girls you may have encountered throughout your life and there are others girl who is the same. But I don't care about clothes, especially ones that cost this freaking much! Do you have any idea how much ramen I could buy for this amount of money?!" Naruko exclaimed, shaking the price tags of a cute short and expensive blue dress in Sasuke face. The tall male could only look at her, perplexed.

"Okay, so tell me where you want to go?" Obviously, Naruko was unlike his ex-girlfriend and even different from the advice Ino once told him about what girls were interested in. So he was clueless on how to impress this woman and what to give to her.

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you." Naruko grinned at him.

* * *

"Take that bastard!"

"Dobe, as if that's going to do anything. In the end, you're still going to lose."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that once I mop the floor with you. Kick! Punch! Punch!"

"Hn." Sasuke pressed down on a series of buttons that allowed him to unlock a special technique.

"Wha-What the hell?! What the hell was that?! That was both freaking awesome and so unfair!" On the screen, Naruko saw her female character was defeated while Sasuke's was still standing with victory labeled across the screen. The two were in the arcade, playing some games, and for the last hour, have been playing a popular fighting game that had just come out last year. It came as a surprise to Sasuke to find out he was actually having fun. At first, he was little unsure of being in such a place. Sasuke wasn't much of a gaming person, hadn't played or picked up a game since he was ten years old.

Though thanks to a bubbly, hyper excited blonde, Sasuke found himself having fun despite the crowd of people that were inside. There was a bit of smugness due to fact that Sasuke ended up being the victor to most of the games they played, much to Naruko displeasure. When it came to dancing ones, however, Sasuke was not around to embarrass himself, nor put himself in such an absurd situation. He automatically allowed her to have that win. But even he was impressed when the girl scored nothing but high points and praises from the game system.

Sasuke was happy when they decided to change games. Naruko's dance moves were attracting the attention of the guys and the raven wasn't taking it too lightly when their leering disgusting eyes began watching her. It made him disgusted and want to pluck the eyes of all those who were ogling his woman. Wait... _His_ woman? _'She's not mine. Why would I think such a thing?'_ However, Sasuke had to acknowledge there was a deep desire inside of him that wanted to make that statement true.

"Now that was fun~! Wanna grab something to eat before heading home?" After having their fun at the arcade, the two walked outside when Sasuke's ears picked up footsteps from a couple of feet behind them, sensing a hostile presence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bitch that broke my nose and sent me to the hospital last week. I see we meet again, Uzumaki." Naruko paused in her steps, turning around and saw three guys standing not that far behind them. All were glowering at her, especially the big fat one in the front who looked as if he had way too many hamburgers.

"Dobe, do you know them?" From the vibe Sasuke was sensing from the three, he knew that trouble was about to brew, narrowing his eyes at the insulting word the guy used when he was addressing the blonde.

"Yeah. Around last week I ran into these three jerks when that perv bastard in the middle publicly groped my breast. Let's just say I sent him to the hospital with a fractured nose. It seems he was let out earlier than I thought. You would think he would've learned his lesson by now, but I guess not." Naruko began popping her neck and knuckles, knowing firsthand how these guys tend to think: first with their fist than their words.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend or something? A freak like you actually managed to catch a guy? From the aspects of those bags he's carrying, it seems this guy has money. What did you do? Spread your legs and sleep with him like a whore?" The fat guy and his goons began cracking up, laughing at the blonde, whose eyes had turned a cold seething cerulean blue. But the laughing was cut short by a strong upper cut delivered to the one that made the crude comment. The blow was strong enough to knock him clean off his feet and up into the air.

Three pairs of eyes watched the whole exchange in stunned silence as the teen lay on the ground, knocked unconscious from the blow, bleeding from both his nose and lip. When his two underlings made eye contact with Sasuke, they instantly moved back in terror. Naruko was confused at what could bring such fear into those guys' eyes, watching as Sasuke marched his way towards them. Gathering whatever tiny courage that was in them, they rushed forward, but in the blink of an eye, both were knocked down onto the ground, moaning in pain.

It was when Sasuke turned around to pick up his bags that she understood what had them cowering in such fear. It was his eyes. What once was a mysterious, serene and the lonely shade of onyx were now a fearsome and angry shade of crimson red. There was so much anger clouded in those eyes that Naruko couldn't chastise the guy about how she was strong enough to handle them herself and how she didn't need him protect her.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered coldly, walking ahead of Naruko. The blonde said nothing and began following after him, though she wasn't one who could stay quiet for long and tugged along the back of Sasuke's hoodie to get his attention.

Nothing but anger filled Sasuke as he thought about the implications of the words that guy accused Naruko of. What guy would say such a crude comment to a girl? Sasuke might be a bastard, but not even he would say such a thing to a woman, though the main reason was due to the one that comment was directed towards. Sasuke had never felt so protective over someone, except for a small few people that he could easily count on his hands, but this anger was on a whole new level. It wasn't until those small, dainty hands cupped his face and made him see into those deep, beautiful cerulean blue eyes that he managed to calm himself down. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from her.

"Wha-?"

"First, calm down. Never let anger get the best of you. Second, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl and I do not need anyone else to protect me. I could've handled it on my own. That guy said some stupid stuff and sadly, I have heard worse things, though I suppose I could at least say thank-you. You got angry on my behalf, but now you need to release your anger." Naruko instructed in a tranquil and soothing voice that made all of Sasuke's anger evaporate.

"You might not need protecting, but I don't believe I can stop myself from protecting you even if you don't ask for it." Sasuke knew this was the honest truth. Naruko did something to him that no other could. She had awakened something in him that may harm him or make him stronger in the long run. Who knows. But he did know, that either way, he would hold no regrets.

* * *

When Iruka made it home, the first thing she noticed was the aroma of delicious food that was being cooked in her kitchen. Her first idea was that maybe Naruko was cooking dinner this evening, but after calling out to the teen and not receiving an answer, she knew that was not the case and curiously, she made her way to the kitchen. The second thing Iruka noticed when she made her way towards the kitchen, only to stop dead in the entrance way, was that there was a shirtless male with an apron hovering over the stove.

"Ah, I see you're home. Don't mind me. I simply decided to cook dinner this evening. It's the least I could do for you after allowing my nephew and me into your place. I cooked a full course dinner tonight, so relax. Dinner is done, by the way. I'll prepare your plate." Iruka was about to open her mouth and say something, but no words were able to escape when that man got rid of his apron and showed off that bare muscular chest that were ripped with muscles of a trained soldier. Iruka had to force down a swallow, eyes glued to those gorgeous rock hard abs and those long arms that looked as if they could easily lift her up into his embrace and- _'Just what on earth am I thinking?'_ Iruka began scolding herself for the thoughts that were beginning to cloud her mind. _'It must be the tiredness finally getting to me.'_ Iruka rubbed her head, attempting to fight off a headache when she tripped. But instead of hitting the ground, something else happened.

"Are you okay?" Instead of falling, she was caught and confined in the arms of Kakashi, who began checking over her with his eyes. "You're worn out. Let me help you to your room."

"I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can. It's obvious that you're an independent woman. But it is likewise obvious that you are drop dead tired. So let someone lend you a hand every once in a while." Kakashi began carrying Iruka to her room.

 _'His skin feels warm. I like his smell. It smells really nice. He may be weird, but he's unquestionably not a bad guy.'_ Slowly, her eyelids began to close and Iruka fell asleep in Kakashi arms, who concealed a smirk behind his mask.

 _'I wonder if this is destiny or a mere coincidence that I met you.'_ Kakashi was unaware that this same thought was shared with a certain crown prince.

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Please leave a review, or follow, or favorite if you can!


	4. Our Time Together

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yuki: I am thinking of re-uploading: This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes. Though I will a co-writer, meaning I will need some who have excellent skills when it comes to the fighting scene and had far knowledge about jutsu as I not that good at neither. I love Naruto, but I'm not that far advanced. For those of you wondering, This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes, was a drabble fanfic I had posted, featuring the differences that would take place if Naruto, along with (Iruka and Hashirama) were born female instead of a male born into the ninja world. Most of the drabble chapters would be random and out of chronological order, showing a little of Naruko life before and after she was placed on Team 7, the Fourth Shinobi War, and later into the new generation from **THEIR** era. Though it won't only focus on Naruko, but others as well like Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and etc. So if anyone is interested, just let me know!

 **Beta By:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Our Time Together**

"Oh, something smells good~!" Walking into the kitchen, Naruko began sniffing the air and saw a plate with spaghetti on the table. She couldn't hold back the small line of drool that ran the side of her mouth, her feet moving on their own free will to take a seat before picking up a fork and placing some of the spaghetti in her mouth. After the first bite, Naruko's taste buds were overwhelmed.

"Oh my god! This is so delicious! Sasuke, you gotta taste some!" Naruko began stuffing her mouth at a much faster pace as she simply couldn't get over how delicious it tasted, not even bothering to wipe her mouth when some of the spaghetti sauce got around her mouth.

"Well, I'm glad to see you enjoying the dinner I prepared this evening. Please try some of the Italian bread I prepared as well." Walking into the kitchen, standing beside Sasuke, was Kakashi. Naruko swallowed her food before she let the realization of his words sink in and glanced at the food that was on the plate before looking over at the innocently smiling masked man.

"W-Wait... So _you_ mean to tell me...that you cooked this?" inquired Naruko, pointing down at her plate with her fork.

"Why of course. I wanted to do something special for Iruka-san for allowing my nephew and I to stay here." replied Kakashi, talking about the woman he finished placing on her bed, where she was currently taking a nap. Though, he felt a little giddy inside when the school teacher unwarily whined like an adorable kitten once she had left his arms. It was absolutely adorable and made him want to keep her in his arm, where she fit perfectly, almost as if she belonged there.

 _'Iruka-san? Just this morning you were calling her Ruka-chan.'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, curious what he was up too while he and Naruko were away from the apartment.

"Tch, so the creepy bastard knows how to cook, huh?" Naruko's blissful and happy expression was erased as she glared at Kakashi. She jabbed her fork over in Kakashi direction, mouth stuffed like a cute little chipmunk. "Oi, just because you can cook, don't think I'm going to let you anywhere close to Iruka! I don't trust bastards like you! Especially ones with your hair color!" she sternly exclaimed.

"Hair color? Did Iruka perhaps encounter someone with the same hair color as mine?" Kakashi asked in a friendly way, though he and Sasuke had to execute a double take at how the temperature in the room immediately dropped when Naruko placed her fork on the plate. Her blonde bangs casting a shield over her eyes so they couldn't determine what expression she was making, but by her aura alone, they had guessed.

"Yeah, same shade, same fake good-guy routine, that guy was a complete bastard who betrayed and hurt her." Naruko's sharp withering gaze was not unmissed by those in the room. "If I ever see him again... I'll **end** him myself." Naruko stood up from out of her chair and silently made her way to her room.

"There's a story behind that statement and I don't trust that it is a good one." Sasuke took a glance over at Kakashi and saw the other was experiencing similar thoughts as him. Kakashi began feeling anxious knowing that kind Iruka may have been in a toxic relationship, and judging from Naruko reaction, it had not ended on good conditions. Just the thought of someone hurting that sweet brunette with a heart of gold brought this weird intangible emotion in him.

When Iruka woke up from her nap, she realized the sky was dark, illuminated by the full moon with no clouds or stars out. Pulling the sheets away from her, she put her slippers on and made her way in the kitchen, only to see Kakashi sitting at the small table, holding an open orange book. Her first thought was _'thank goodness he's wearing a shirt this time.'_

"I already heated up a plate for you." The man pointed across from him. There was a plate of hot spaghetti, silverware located right beside it.

"But how did you-?"

"Like I said before, I know all, I see all." Kakashi replied simply. Iruka took a seat.

"Of course, whatever you say, Kakashi-san." Iruka was too busy staring down at her food to notice how Kakashi eyes widened for a fraction. Hearing how his name slipped passed those soft plump lips nearly made him think that he had entered heaven. Though it also made him wonder just how his name would sound from the brunette when panting and moaning in pleasure. _'Ka-Kakashi-san~!'_ Kakashi had to force himself to not nosebleed from the erotic image of Iruka dressed in one his overly large T-shirts, sprawled out on his bed, cheeks flushed as she beckoned him towards her with open arms.

He mentally began scolding himself for thinking of the destitute woman in such a way. _'Get it together Hatake Kakashi. We don't fawn over women. Women fawn over us. You are a highly skilled, disciplined, and professional bodyguard. You are not a high school boy who is crushing hard, and so very oblivious...like Obito. Great, I have turned into Obito when he was crushing hard on Rin. Karma truly is a bitch.'_ Kakashi could only glare at the irony of his current situation as he continued to compare it to his childhood friends, back when things were messed up, when Obito was in love with Rin, but Rin was in love with Kakashi. He did not return her feelings, thinking of her as nothing more than a friend/sister figure. Oh, how the roles have changed, sort of.

"You are certainly a great cook, Kakashi-san. It's delicious." Iruka complimented with a sweet smile, a smile that he wanted all to himself. If his cooking rewarded him with a smile, he would cook every day just for her.

"So Kakashi-san, what do you do for a living?" Iruka asked before placing a fork of spaghetti in her mouth. After hearing her question, there was a small part of Kakashi that wanted to her to know the truth about who he really was and who he worked for, but the stakes were simply too high. Iruka seemed like a sweet and honest woman, but Kakashi had experienced it before. Often behind such a sweet and innocent mask there was, at times, a demon out to get you. After training in the Sharingan Task Force, men and women specially trained to protect the royal household with their lives. He had seen such wicked treachery that surrounded not only the royal family, but his line of work as well. It became hard to trust other people. You never knew when your so call family, friend, or lover might one day stab you in the back for either revenge, to attain higher rank, or simply due to orders from someone higher up.

The same could be said for Sasuke, who, ever since he became Crown Prince, held his trust in only a select few. Not to say it was better before when he was just a Prince, though, since that incident, everything had been much harder on him. In their world, nearly anyone could be trusted, and almost everyone is your enemy. You only told the truth to those who you trusted with your life. So even though Iruka seemed like sweet, honest, and a good person. Kakashi just couldn't bring himself to tell her the complete truth about a matter such as this. It could backfire and get the person most important to him killed.

"I'm a lawyer." Kakashi answered smoothly, eyes glued to the words of his book.

"A lawyer?" Iruka repeated, sounding a bit surprised by the reply.

"Yes, though I only work for a small law-firm that is not really well-known. So, Iruka, do you love your job as a teacher?" Kakashi flipped the page as Iruka began dabbing a napkin around her mouth.

"Yes. Both of my parents were teachers, so you could say it's in my blood. Ever since I was little I had always desired to become a teacher. I love my job, though there are times where it can get stressful, but that's just part of life. Nothing good is ever easy." Kakashi could wholeheartedly agree with that particular statement. Though resolved to go ahead and ask his next question, he knew it might not earn him a positive reaction.

"Does Iruka-san perhaps have a boyfriend?" Kakashi abruptly asked while keeping a composed and cool front, eyes still on his book, so he didn't see Iruka almost choke on her food. Gulping down some water, she slammed the glass on the table.

"I-I really d-don't think that's any of business, Kakashi-san." Iruka cheeks had gained a darker complexion, her narrowed eyes pointed to the man.

"Gomen. Please forgive me for overstepping my boundaries. I was only curious to know if a kind and wonderful woman such as yourself was still single or not." Kakashi noticed how the woman's expression turned a bit shy from the compliment, her cheeks even darker color than before.

"Even though it is none of your business...I am single, Kakashi-san." Iruka answered honestly. Hearing this answer, Kakashi was greatly pleased, though that still evoked the question of where the male clothes came from. A past relationship was sounding more likely at this point.

"Kakashi-san, where's Sasuke-kun?" Iruka remembered not seeing the teen when she was passing by the living room earlier.

"Oh, he's sleeping in Naru-chan's room." Kakashi answered simply.

"He's **where**?" The sharp authority in her tone was not missed by Kakashi, who realized too late that maybe he should have kept quiet, at least for Sasuke's sake.

...

"Just for the record, I hate you." After being hauled out Naruko's room with Iruka scolding him about how boys and girls should not sleep in the same room until marriage. He was dropped off in the living room where there an extra futon and pillow lay. Kakashi slept on the uncomfortable couch as Iruka only had one spare futon.

"Sasuke, just what were you planning on doing to poor little Naru-chan?" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up, Kakashi." Sasuke growled turning the opposite way so he wouldn't have to see Kakashi's annoying face, who even wore that stupid mask while he slept.

"So you were planning on doing something naughty to Naru-chan. Sasuke, I recall you had better self-control than that. I mean, I know when you were dating Sakura, you two couldn't control yourselves, but Naru-chan is a different case. Tread lightly, Sasuke." Kakashi warned, knowing how he must be aggravating the teen and was doing so on purpose.

"Kakashi, don't blame me if I stab you while you're asleep." Sasuke was beginning to miss sleeping in Naruko's bed. It was definitely much more comfortable and relaxing than the damn futon he was forced to sleep on.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be so cold?" Kakashi sniffed with fake teary eyes.

"Drop dead!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruko woke up, took a shower, and started getting dressed. "Crap. Where did I put that thing?" She began searching all over the top of her dresser and even inside it. When she didn't find it, she panicked a little. When she walked back to her bed and removed her pillow and smiled once she found what she was looking for. "There it is!" She picked up the thin silver chain. Attached to it was a plain, wide, silver band ring. It was something Naruko never left without. It was the only memento left behind from her deceased parents, whom she could no longer remember. Once she hooked the chain around her neck, she exited the room.

"Morning Iruka-Oi, where Iruka?" Naruko paused when she didn't see her adoptive mother anywhere in sight. She only spotted Kakashi and Sasuke in the kitchen, drinking tea like two old ladies.

"Iruka-san had to run some errands today. Why, Naru-chan, you appear to be in a hurry today?" inquired Kakashi, watching the blonde girl pout before running towards the door.

"I have no time to talk to you two. But can one of you lazy bones water the plants? Also, tell Iruka I should be back before dinner!" instructed Naruko, opening the door.

"Dobe, just where are you going?" asked Sasuke, only to hear the door slam shut.

"Well, that was strange." replied Kakashi.

"Very strange." Sasuke copied, feeling a bit suspicious about just where she could be running off to?

"Maa, since we have nothing else to do. I think I have something in mind that could occupy us." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke had a bad feeling but nevertheless decided to go along with his bodyguard's suggestion. Thirty-minutes later, Sasuke intuition was proven right. The two were sitting inside a ramen restaurant that they followed Naruko into.

"And here I was hoping for a maid cafe." Sasuke could hear the disappointment Kakashi's voice, who was hoping to see Naruko in maid outfit just so he could witness how the stoic teen would react. Kakashi had a gut feeling that it would have been hilarious. Sadly, the uniforms for the female staff were nothing more than some jean shorts, a plain orange collar shirt with the restaurant logo on the left breast pocket, and an orange sun visor hat. The men's uniforms were similar. They were perfect for the intense summer heat.

The two were dressed in incognito so they wouldn't be found out by the blonde. If she recognized that she was followed and being stalked by them, then she would be infuriated. They sat a few tables away from where she was currently taking orders from a few teens sitting in a booth. A smile never left her face as she informed them that she would have their order ready in twenty minutes.

"Why did that dobe decide to get a job?" asked Sasuke.

"That is something only she can answer." Kakashi replied, who started looking over the menu. A cute auburn haired waitress came up to their table and asked for their order. Kakashi simply ordered a bowl of miso pork ramen while Sasuke ordered a glass of ice water, which he changed to tomato juice once he realized it was on the menu. For the next four hours, Sasuke watched Naruko like a hawk. Not even paying attention to Kakashi when he called him creepy for doing so. After exactly four hours had lapsed, the blonde timed out, dressed in the same clothes she left the apartment in and left the restaurant with Sasuke and Kakashi trailing hot on her heels.

After leaving the restaurant, the blonde entered a grocery store and started picking up some items. Most were ingredients for desserts and the rest were a few fruits. While she wasn't looking, Sasuke placed some tomatoes in her basket. Once the blonde was in the freezer section, about to pick out some ice-cream, a shady looking guy rushed right passed her.

"Somebody help! That man stole my purse!" screamed a voice in distress. After hearing that, Sasuke facepalmed when he watched the blonde begin giving chase to the guy, cursing before pursuing the two as they ran from the store.

"You bastard, get back here!" Naruko yelled, who was fast enough to not fall far behind. Her pigtails flew behind her like lightning bolts. The man said nothing but kept on speeding down the shopping district. Though when he looked behind him for a brief second, he smirked when he believed he had finally lost the annoying blonde shrimp. He didn't see her when she took a shortcut. Turning back to the front, he saw an incoming of a fist flying towards his face and knocked him down to the ground. The commotion he had caused was reported to the police, who quickly cuffed the suspect, but not before thanking Naruko for catching the thief.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I could help get the lady her purse back." Naruko grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of her head. She was not one who was used to being so publicly praised and congratulated by others.

"Tch, idiot. Always trying to be the hero." Sasuke scoffed at the scene, having followed Naruko outside and was about to step in to interfere if not for Kakashi holding him back.

"Sasuke, Naru-chan is a girl who is perfectly capable of handling herself. You shouldn't always go rushing in after her. Let her handle things herself." Kakashi reprimanded the teen. Sasuke knew the man had a point, but still, every time she ran into something dangerous or risky, he couldn't help but worry about her. He needed her to stay safe, not just for her sake, but his as well.

"Let's head back before Naru-chan discovers us." Kakashi suggested after giving one last glance in the blonde's direction. Sasuke followed after the silvered haired man.

For the following two days, Sasuke secretly trailed after Naruko to her job, though only today he was there without Kakashi, watching Naruko while she worked. He patiently waited until she clocked out five hours later and he set about following after her at a distance. But when he saw some strange, suspicious looking guy coming towards her, he broke into a sprint. Naruko was minding her own business when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, she saw some older looking man in a business suit standing behind her.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruko asked the man.

"Yes, can you please point me in the right directions? I seem to have gotten myself lost." confessed the man, showing Naruko the map that he had on him as she began pointing to the right direction, thanking her before taking his leave.

"It was no problem and try to stay safe~!" Naruko waved and wished the man well. She then felt another hand touch her shoulder, but this time, when she turned around, she released a terrifying scream, all due to the downright horrifying demonic facial expression Sasuke was making, gripping her shoulder in a tight grasp.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Naruko, trying to get her heart back under control.

"Dobe, you are too nice for your own good. I don't know if I should call you an idiot or a fool." Sasuke insulted.

"They mean the same thing, ya jerk! Why are you here?!" asked Naruko. Sasuke placed a pair of dark sunglasses back on his face, adjusting the hat on his head. He was dressed in a midnight, button-down, short sleeved, collar shirt that was left open, showing a graffiti black t-shirt underneath, and wearing dark gray cargo pants with chains looped on both side. After giving the clothes a second look, Naruko realized those were the same clothes he had bought the other day.

"Why do you have a job?"

"Huh?" Naruko blinked her large cerulean blue eyes confusedly at Sasuke's question.

"I said why do you have a job? Shouldn't you be enjoying your summer like other kids your age?" Sasuke asked once again. Naruko stared at Sasuke for a minute in silence before grabbing his hands and walking them to a nearby cafe, where they took a seat next to the window.

"So besides the obvious fact that you been stalking me. Seriously, you need a new hobby. I work so I can help Iruka." Naruko answered, looking out the window and watching the expressions of a happy mother and daughter passing by. "In this world, the sole person who took me in and cared for me was Iruka. When no one else reached out to me, it was her. Iruka is the only mother that I've known, as I never really got the opportunity to get to know my real one. I know that the bills sometimes stress her out, but Iruka never complains or blames me. Instead, she keeps looking out for me, reassuring me that everything is under control, despite how tired her eyes look." Sasuke listened intensely to the words Naruko had to say, eyes focused solely on the blonde across from him.

"I'm not the person who can stay sitting down when I know there's a way I can help somebody. After all, it was Iruka who taught and showed me what kindness was truly all about. So the least I can do is return the kindness that was shown to me." Sasuke's eyes widened briefly at the sincere smile that she aimed at him, the basking light of the sun almost created a halo above her head. She was like a pure angel delivered out of heaven's gate, so righteous and innocent that no sinful monster could ever taint her.

Feeling heat surfacing in his cheeks, Sasuke covered the lower part of his face with his hands, unable to keep eyes contact with the sinless angel any longer. "You really are something else, you know that?" Sasuke muttered. "You really are too kind for own good. You need to be careful, or else someone is going to take advantage of that pure undying kindness that you possess." Sasuke advised, though not solely because he looking out for her, but living in his world that was filled with dishonest and corrupt people, he had firsthand experience about the darker side to people. Those were the type of people who broke others' kindness and trust, ensuring it as only a weakness to use for your own downfall.

After walking out of the café, the two began making their way home until Naruko spotted an orange kitten abandoned on the side of the road. Without wasting a second, the blonde dash over to the kitten, gently picking him up and bringing him into her arms. She began gushing over it. "Sasuke look! Isn't he just adorable? Yes, you are! Yes, you are." Naruko cooed, gently running her hand over on top of its head.

"You're not planning on keeping that thing, are you?"

"Why of course, and don't call it a thing. You might hurt his feelings. Wow, he seems hungry. How about we go get you some food?" Naruko asked the kitten. Before Sasuke could talk her of it, the blonde began walking off, leaving him behind. They made their way to a pet store and began trying to pick out some cat food, only for it to break out into an argument.

"I'm telling you, this brand is yummier than that nasty crap you pick up!"

"Why do have to be so thick-headed." Sasuke released a tired sigh. "Dope, this brand has better protein than that unhealthy crap you pick up. Put it back." Sasuke instructed, pointing to the shelf she got it from.

"No!" Naruko may have sounded childish, but she was determined to win this argument. She called over one of the workers, who likely knew more about animals than either of them, especially cats. It seemed the ball was in Sasuke court. He won the argument.

"If you just listen to me, then we wouldn't have taken over an hour searching for cat food." Walking out of the store, holding the bag of cat food, was Sasuke with a sulking Naruko walking beside him.

"I don't want to talk to you, bastard. Or should I call you Mr. Know-It-All? Oh look, I'm Sasuke and I know everything." Naruko began mimicking Sasuke in a high-pitch voice, while she patted the kitten in her arms.

"Childish." Sasuke called Naruko out on her behavior, who immediately stuck her tongue at him. "So have you decided a name for him yet?" asked Sasuke as they were coming close to the apartment. Sasuke found it funny how at ease he was these last couple of days. For once in his life, he felt how it was to be just a normal citizen. It felt nice and unlike anything he ever had the opportunity to experience. Glancing over at the blonde, he felt something painful clutch his chest as the next thought that went through his head. Up until now, Sasuke never thought of it, or perhaps he didn't want to…

"Oh, I got it! I'm gonna name him, Kurama! Hi, Kurama. Let's get you to your new home and let Iruka meet you. She gonna just love you. Hurry up, Sasuke, I'm hungry and I want some of Iruka's home-cooking~!" Naruko ran ahead of him, climbing up the flight of stairs. Sasuke said nothing, but watched after her. That painful sensation in his chest got worse as reality settled itself. Sooner or later, it would be time for him to depart from the loud-mouth, overly kind, dobe of a girl who he meet coincidentally, who was nothing more than a mere stranger…No, he couldn't bring himself to think of her as such after getting to know her.

Standing alone, he raised his head towards the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful canvas of blue mixed with orange. The sight of it was lovely with the image of the smiling girl who he grew to know and made him feel human again after so long. It was almost like the sun was saying it's last good-bye. Sasuke knew he too, would soon have to say his goodbyes. But, when he will, he doubted he would ever be able to see her again. They were two people who, despite being on the same earth, lived two very different lives. Naturally, Sasuke knew this... But just the thought of when the day would come made it more painful than saying goodbye.

.

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Please leave a review, or follow, or favorite if you can!


	5. Goodbye

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so I've been overworking my brain trying to make this a perfect story, but then I realized. If I'm not happy writing this story, then why am I even writing this story, to begin with? People have different viewpoints and opinions on how they see things. Is it wrong? Of course not! We're human! Not everyone operates and see things the same way. I know some of you are put off when with the gender-bending or will be in the future upcoming chapters. Like I said in the beginning, there are four genderbent characters in this story. You can like em. You can hate em. But I will not change my story as I placed a warning in the very first chapter.

Those of you who are used to my writing by now, really shouldn't be shocked, but those of you who are new, this is just how I roll. So we can have a good time or you can hit that back button, it won't make difference to me, cause I'm the one rolling this show. Not you! I wanted to do something different and unique, and yes this story will have some cliches and breaks the law of reality at times. Who cares! As long as we all are having a good time, that's all that really matters!

Now the reason I decided to make this address is that I know once those other two genderbend characters are revealed. It will cause a problem with some people as they are hardly ever genderbend in fanfics. At first, I would never ever even think of genderbending them, but after reading a wonderful fanfic featuring one of the two characters, I just had to do it. The other, well, ...I don't want to spoil too much, but here's a hint. They are the same person yet lived two different lives. Do you know who?

 **Beta By:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Goodbye**

Sasuke couldn't believe the answer he had received from the blonde, nor how it slipped so easily out from her mouth. There was no hesitation whatsoever. Eyes were sincere as she gazed up at him with a slight smile on her face. Her choice of actions was like a dream to the dark haired male and he had to collect himself. Naruko began to frown when she received no further reaction from Sasuke and began waving her hand in front of his face. Trying to snap him out of whatever stupor, he may be in. "Sasuke! Oi! Jerk! Snap back to reality!" She began calling out to him concernedly, but Sasuke was too busy replaying the scene of what happened five minutes ago.

…

In the small apartment, Sasuke woke up as a man on a mission. Being the first one up at five o'clock in the morning, he made up his futon before walking down the hall and stopping in front of a door. He contemplated if he should knock or just walk in unannounced. He decided to go with the later and walked quietly into the room. Once inside, his eyes made contact with his target. His breath hitched at the scene that greeted him. There, on her bed, lay sleeping beauty, sprawled wild on top of her sheets. Her blankets were halfway kicked off, drool running down the left edge of her wide open mouth but what caught his attention was her shirt.

The shirt that she had worn to bed that night had somehow risen up, exposing that flat, smooth, tummy of hers. So far, it was high enough that Sasuke caught a sneak peek of the yellow cotton bra she was wearing underneath. Sasuke felt the heat rising to his cheeks and quickly pushed it down. He had come here with a mission and he was not going to fail now. So, quietly making his way over to the right side of her bed, he did what he believed was the proper thing to do. "Wake up, moron," he called out to her before promptly kicking her out of the bed where she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oi! You bastard!" Naruko exclaimed, shooting to her feet after she hit the floor. "Why did you kick me out of my own bed?! Better yet, why are you in my room?!" While she fired out question after question, Sasuke was just happy her shirt fell back down, covering the previously exposed skin. He did not need his dream getting any more out of hand than they already were.

"Stop yelling so loudly. There are other people who live here and they are still asleep. Get dressed." Sasuke did not ask but demanded. Naruko had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Why? I'm off, today." Naruko replied, setting a hand on her hip.

"I know, and that's not the reason why. Today, we're going on a date." Sasuke stated as if it was no big deal. Deep down inside, he was feeling nervous but refused to show it due to his pride. Naruko said nothing, continuing to stare at him. Sasuke patiently waited for at least some kind of reaction from her.

"Okay, fine. What time do you want to leave and where do you want to go?" The blunt way Naruko answered him with caught Sasuke off guard. Blinking his obsidian eyes a few times, replaying her answer over in his head, before asking her.

"Repeat that again?"

"I said sure. What time do you want to leave and where do you want to go?" There it was again, straight out and blunt. He stared at her and she stared back at him. Lying on the bed, Kurama yawned cutely, glancing in boredom at the two teens before going back to sleep.

"So I did hear correctly. Do you have a place in mind?" Sasuke was going to ignore that warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and how his heart was racing fast against his ribcage, pleased to see that phase one of his mission was a success. Naruko's nonchalant answer still bothered him on some level, but he wasn't going to question it, not wanting to ruin the good mood that he was suddenly in.

"Maa, I'll tell you once I'm dressed, but can you get out of my room so I can get ready." She pushed him out the door, closing the door once he was out of her room.

"Hmm, so Sasuke-chan has a date." Sasuke jolted when he heard Kakashi's voice right by his ear, turning around to glare at the obviously smirking masked man. "Congratulations! You finally mustered up the guts and ask your angel out. Your uncle is so proud of you!" Kakashi wiped away a fake tear from his eyes.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Sasuke increased the intensity of his glare.

"As if I'm the only person who hasn't heard that one before. But you should probably get ready and try to look good on your date with Naru-chan. I wonder what she will wear. Hmm, maybe something cute like a short summer dress." Sasuke found his mind conjuring up an image of a smiling Naruko wearing a yellow summer dress, the wind ruffling her long golden-blond locks. Slowly, his cheeks started becoming a pale soft shade of pink.

"Or maybe a cute short skirt or something a bit more on the sexy side?" More images of Naruko in cute and appealing outfits kept popping into Sasuke's head, cheeks growing a darker shade of pink while Kakashi kept on throwing ideas into his head. "A date to the beach is also a good idea, cause then you get to see her in a bikini. Then again, Naru-chan is such a tomboy."

An image of Naruko dressed in a cute yet somewhat revealing orange bikini popped up in Sasuke's mind, showcasing that petit yet hourglass figure hers. The water that splashed on her body made her skin glisten while the sun beamed down on her, highlighting that wide beautiful smile.

"Oi, Sasuke you okay there?" Kakashi called out worriedly to the teen. The boy's entire face was a deep shade of red.

"Y-Yeah... I just got to go and get ready." A blushing red Sasuke hurried to get away from Kakashi. The elder man had to fight the grin threatening to spread across his face.

"Sasuke...Oh, how deep you have fallen." said the silver-haired man as his eyes trailed after the teen.

* * *

Sasuke made sure to dress to impress. Wearing the article of clothing that caught his attention the most from the batch of clothes he bought last he went out with Naruko. He had chosen a mid-night collar, button-down, short-sleeve shirt with a bold cross design on the left side. He was wearing some black jeans held by a red belt with a large skull face buckle. A red and black wristband encircled his left arm, along with the silver platinum ring band that he was never seen without on his left middle finger.

Taking a look over to his left where a smiling Naruko sat on the train, he once again took in the outfit she had decided to wear for this special occasion. Which were some faded and torn shorts on, a red tank top with an orange crop top worn over it. Some old style of tennis shoes were on her feet and was wearing the pair of sunglasses that she had stolen from him before they left the house.

"Dobe, just where are we going?" Sasuke asked, stealing back his black sunglasses and adjusting them as they were placed back on his face.

"You'll know once we get there." Naruko smiled secretly, not paying Sasuke any mind. The bus soon made another stop and an old lady boarded the train. However, all the bus seats were filled and she was left standing, looking around hopefully. Sasuke sensed Naruko rise up from her seat, obsidian eyes watching as she kindly offered it to the woman. The blonde was left standing. _'Always helping others in need. Annoying, yet...'_

 _"I'm not the person who can stay sitting down when I know there's a way I can help somebody. After all, it was Iruka who taught and showed me what kindness was truly all about. So the least I can do is return the kindness that was shown to me."_

 _'Very admirable.'_ Sasuke couldn't help but somewhat admire Naruko. She was a girl who looked out and wanted to lend a hand to others from out of the pureness of her heart. It was a rare trait that cannot be found in many. Most people he knew were greedy, selfish human beings, who could care less about helping others in need. But not Naruko, nor Iruka, who helped him, a complete stranger such as himself and even invited him to stay in their apartment. It was surreal, yet Sasuke was thankful for them as they had saved his life and he would never forget them. Promising himself in the future to find some way to repay the two for their kindness, when the talkative voice of Naruko brought him out of his thoughts.

"We're almost there. Maa, I can't wait to try out all of the delicious food. Especially the ramen." The blonde practically drooling as Sasuke curiosity of where Naruko was taking them was arose once again. It was about forty-five minutes later when the bus stop at their destination, Naruko hastily grab Sasuke hands, dragging him off the bus. Obsidian eyes were glued to the back of the pigtail blonde girl who was mindlessly dragging him along until they abruptly stop all of sudden.

"Were here~!" Naruko proclaimed. She threw her arms out towards the place that was crowded with thousands of people, and more were steadily arriving. Laughter and screams could be heard from afar as Sasuke stared blankly at the place before directing his gaze back to the grinning Naruko.

"You took us to an amusement park?" Sasuke inquired.

"Correction. I took use to the new gourmet themed amusement park that just opened last year. I've been hearing tons of raving news about this place and I always wanted to come here. Besides..." Sapphire blue eyes stared longingly at the place. "This is my first time ever going to an amusement park." Hearing this, Sasuke was reminded of the time when he was five and his family went across seas to visit one of the most popular amusement attractions. He remembering it being one of the fondest and happiest memories he ever spent with his family. It was also the only time he ever saw his father genuinely smile for the first and last time. Years had gone by and the memory almost became lost. The realizations and the responsibility of the title he held began to sink in and his childhood came to an abrupt end.

"Let's go, loser. We didn't come here just to stand around and stare all day." Sasuke remarked, walking ahead of Naruko. She snapped out of her stupor as she began following after him.

"Who are you calling a loser, ya jerk!" Naruko frowned, upon reaching the ticket booth. Just when Naruko was about to pull out her groggy wallet, Sasuke had beaten her to it, paying for both of their tickets.

"Oi, you know I can pay for my own. I don't need you buying stuff for me, jerk." Naruko aimed a weak glare over at Sasuke, who had got them wristbands that gave them free access to all the rides in the amusement park. Sasuke aimed a cocky smirk at the blonde walking beside him.

"Don't you need to save your money for all the food you're gonna buy later. Besides, we're on a date. It's what people do when they are on a date." stated Sasuke.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me, but you're right about one thing." Stars of glee twinkled in Naruko's cerulean blue eyes as she stared at the variety of different food vendors inside the amusement park. There were gourmet chefs from all over the country. The aroma of food being cook covered the place. Customers stood in long lines at different vendors for a chance to take a tasty bite. "I do have to save my money for the delicious food that is destined to be devoured by my stomach. Ohh, there are so many! I don't know which to try first, but before that..." Naruko spun around and spotted the first roller coaster of the day. "We ride!"

And boy did they. They went on every ride that grabbed the blonde's attention, no matter how drastic and scary, though not to Sasuke, who sat wearing a poker-face expression throughout each ride, even when Naruko wanted to try some of the rides for children, wearing an energetic smile on her face.

Despite Sasuke masking his true emotions, it was enduring to watch the blonde run around the park like a little kid. He remembered the smile she wore when they sat next to each other on the tea-cup ride or the glint that entered her eyes when they took a break from the rides and began playing some of the game booths. Both being competitive people, began challenging who can win the most games and prizes. Though this only resulted in them being banned from the game stands in the area, due to winning most of the prizes and the display of their intense competitiveness ended up scaring away the customers that were in line.

"You know, this is all your fault." Naruko sulked, carrying a large bag filled with nothing but prizes and stuff animals as she walked beside Sasuke.

"Tch, you are the one who is obviously at fault. Don't try to shift the blame onto me, idiot." Sasuke remarked, carrying two bags stuffed with prizes and stuff animals.

"Well, we basically rode all the rides here. And got banned from all the game stands, thanks to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named! There's only one thing left for us to do...We feast!" Naruko exclaimed, stars twinkling in her large blue eyes, fist pumped into the air.

"Why am I not surprised," muttered Sasuke, before briefly wondering how Kakashi and Iruka were doing. _'Hopefully, Kakashi can control himself and not do anything perverted around Iruka.'_ Despite the short time they had been together, Sasuke came to care for Iruka, who tended to give out this soothing motherly aura from her. He would join Naruko in the war if something were to ever happen to the nice woman.

* * *

 _"H-Harder... Kakashi-san~!"_

 _"Maa, how naughty Iruka-san."_

 _"K-Kakashi-san please stop teasing me."_

 _"But, Iruka-san, you should see the look on your face when I do this-!"_

 _"Ugh~! That the spot, Kakashi-san!"_

Lying on the floor laid Iruka, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Kakashi gave her back a message. A blissful smile on her face as those strong hands kneaded the knots and tension that was in her back, easing the tiredness and aching from her back. A few minutes later, Kakashi was finished and Iruka felt that her body was much lighter than before. Shooting a smile over at the silver-haired man, she expressed her thanks. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"You're most welcome, Iruka-san." Kakashi smiled, but deep inside he was struggling, struggling to not let his perverted side take over. The pretty and exotic monas Iruka made when he was giving her message had made that very difficult. Oh, how Kakashi wanted to hear more, though in a much more suggestive position. Just as that thought entered his head and he quickly got rid of it. Not wanting to scare the sweet woman away just because he couldn't control himself. He took a look at the clock on the wall.

"Sasuke and Naru-chan have been gone for a while. Say, while the kids are gone, why don't we head out for a bit?" Kakashi suggested as he turned his attention back towards Iruka.

After giving it a thought, she replied, "Sure. Why not!"

* * *

Sasuke honestly felt sick to his stomach after watching Naruko gobble down plate after plate. The list of food included tacos, hamburgers, taiyaki, ice cream, and last ramen. The girl had tried every food vendor, consuming food as if her stomach was a black hole. Just the sight of her stuffing meal after meal was enough to make Sasuke sick when they stopped at their sixth stall, losing his appetite while Naruko just happily continued eating. Sasuke believes it was worth losing his appetite over just to see the smile she wore on her face.

"Fuu, I'm finally full, but man was that delicious~! Especially the ramen stand! Ahh, ramen~!" Naruko dazedly began thinking about the delicious bowl of steaming pork ramen she had tried. It was almost better than the ramen at Ichiraku.

"I'm surprised your stomach hasn't burst open yet." Sasuke glanced over at Naruko while she patted her stomach.

"Please, this is the girl who did the 60 bowl ramen challenge and is nicknamed Queen of Ramen. This was nothing for me!" She shot her thump up at the taller teen who stared blankly at her.

"Hmm, is that so..." Sasuke eyes didn't have a hint of interest, turning his gaze back forward. Naruko pouted at his lack of reaction. The two just continued walking until a certain ride caught Naruko's attention, pausing in her footsteps. Sasuke soon saw this and stopped to look at the ride that caught the blonde's attention.

"Want to get on it?" Sasuke asked. Naruko's eyes were glued to the ride that was high enough to overlook the city. Not waiting for a reply, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the short line for the ride before getting onboard. It was just the two of them, sitting closely next to each other.

"You know...I always wanted to ride a Ferris wheel. To know what makes it so special. Like when I see it on those dramas show that Iruka likes to watch or in the manga that I read. Hmm, but I don't feel anything-Ahh!" The chart wobbled, making both Sasuke and Naruko lose their balance. Creaking opening her eyes, Naruko saw Sasuke on top of her, eyes only a centimeter apart.

Sasuke didn't know what made him react, reaching forward, cupping her soft scarred cheeks in his hands. "Stay by my side and come with me." When it came to love, Sasuke was a clueless idiot. He didn't understand love or how to express love. Well, at least the romantic sense of love as the only two people he ever treasured was his brother and his mother. But Sasuke knew this feeling, this type of love, he was experiencing was different from the one he shared for his mother and brother. This feeling was more intense, dangerous, potent, and it frightened him.

Sasuke did not believe in love-at-first-sight. When Kakashi brought it up to him, he mocked it. He believed that such a thing only happened in stupid fairy tales, not in real-life... That was his belief until the day he met Uzumaki Naruko and her flying kick that saved him.

* * *

Walking into the apartment with a drunk and passed out Iruka on his back, Kakashi was first met with the sight of Sasuke sitting down on the couch. The eerie silence in the room made him take Iruka to her room first, but before he left out of the room, he shot the woman lying on the bed one last glance before meeting Sasuke in the living room.

"So, I take it you got the message. Mikoto-sama said it's urgent. We cannot afford to waste any more time here. I already told the others were to meet us. We can leave Japan by tonight... You knew this was gonna sooner or later, Sasuke." Kakashi told the teen. Sasuke looked torn as he sat on the couch next to a suitcase.

"I know...Let's go. Naruko and Iruka are in bed. I'd rather leave like this than tell her in person." _'It will only make it that much harder.'_ Sasuke secretly thought to himself, body feeling heavy as he got to his feet. Picking up the suitcase, Kakashi secretly handed it over to him to pack his clothes. He silently followed Kakashi to the door, staring the apartment that actually felt more of a home to him in compared to his own one last time.

"Goodbye." He closed the door after him and the apartment was silent.

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Please leave a review, or follow, or favorite if you can!


End file.
